


You Imagine An Ocean

by WigletsMom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Bodice-Ripper, Dark Reylo, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Pirate Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigletsMom/pseuds/WigletsMom
Summary: I present for your enjoyment a story about Kylo Ren, a pirate who terrorizes the high seas of Ahch-To and Rey, a young barmaid and aspiring sailor.  Both of them dream of a mysterious island. Both of them have a strange power known as “the Force.”  What will happen when these two crazy kids cross paths?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You Imagine An Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place on the planet Ahch-To. There is no interplanetary travel in this story. I use some other place names from the Star Wars universe as cities on Ahch-To (Takodana is a port city, for example). Blasters and lightsabers exist in this world. The Force is a thing. Kylo is a pirate, so not a nice guy - don’t expect him to be. This is going to be darker than my other stories, with possible dubcon/noncon. I will tag as it happens.

Her dream was the same every night. An ocean. Endless dark blue waves crashing against the shore of a small green island. An ancient tree, twisted in the mist. A cave. A man standing on the shore looking at her, his dark hair blowing in the breeze. A voice softly calling her name. Rey. _ Rey _ .

“Rey!” The shout jolted her out of her bunk. She barely avoided cracking her head on the bunk above. The lower decks of  _ The Resistance _ were not exactly luxury accommodations. Rey had a thin frame and wasn’t especially tall, yet she barely fit in one of the bunks. She wasn’t sure how the rest of the crew managed to sleep, yet alone be comfortable.

Rey had grown up an orphan in the town of Niima, far from the oceans of Ahch-To. On her 18th birthday, she was cast out of the orphanage with only the clothes on her back. She had made her way east, across the desert wastes to the Kingdom of Takodana. Takodana was a beautiful port city surrounded by a lush green jungle. Rey had spent the past six years working as a barmaid for Maz Kanata. She was one of Maz’s most trusted and loyal employees. She had a cozy apartment above Maz’s bar and had managed to save up some money. Rey dreamed of sailing the seas, and perhaps even owning her own vessel. One day, she would be her own boss. 

For now, Rey was a passenger on the merchant vessel, _ The Resistance _ . The ship’s captain, Poe Dameron, was an old friend of hers. Knowing her love of the ocean, he had invited her on board to accompany a shipment of Maz’s finest vintage of ale to the nearby port town of Mos Eisley. Despite Poe’s warning about the dangers of Mos Eisley, the delivery had gone off without any complications and they were now on the way back to Takodana. 

She glanced out the porthole and saw total darkness. She looked over to Finn, the ship’s first mate, with a frown. “What is it? It’s the middle of the night? Are we at Takodana already?”

“Captain Dameron needs us in his quarters. It’s urgent. The _ Prince of Alderaan _ has been spotted on the horizon.”

Rey gasped. The  _ Prince of Alderaan. _ Kylo Ren’s ship.

Kylo Ren. Shivers ran down her spine. Kylo Ren was a brutal pirate, and notorious rake. His own grandfather had been Darth Vader, one of the most ruthless pirates in history. Kylo Ren was quickly on track to surpass his grandfather’s reputation. His only goal seemed to be to cause chaos, death and destruction wherever he sailed. He was responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent sailors, and if the stories were to be believed, the ravaging of many young women. The drunks in Maz’s bar would occasionally talk about the blood red sword that he would use to cut people in half. They said he could throw people using his mind. He could make a woman do whatever he wanted with just a quiet suggestion. Rey wasn’t sure about any of that, but she knew that Kylo Ren was not someone whose path she wanted to be crossing on this or any other night.

“Is he heading this way?” Rey panicked. Being the only woman on the ship put her at considerable risk. She was feisty, and could certainly handle rowdy drunks at the bar but she was no fighter. At least, no fighter that could stand up to someone like Kylo Ren. She grabbed her blaster from under the mattress of her bunk and tucked it into the waistband of her skirt. 

Rey and Finn ran up onto the main deck. The crew were gathered watching over the port side at two ships on the horizon that were engaged in a firefight. The _ Prince of Alderaan _ clearly outgunned and outclassed the smaller vessel. This was not going to be a battle, it was going to be a slaughter. The ships were still distant on the horizon, but the crew of  _ The Resistance _ could hear the booms of the cannon fire. Within a matter of minutes, they watched as the smaller ship burst into flames, its mast collapsed and the hull seemed to break apart. 

The  _ Prince of Alderaan _ , its black sails billowing menacingly in the ocean breeze, disappeared into the smoke as quickly as it had appeared.

Captain Dameron ordered his crew to steer toward the wreckage to look for survivors. Within an hour, they were amidst the debris of what looked to be another merchant vessel. As they drifted through the wreckage of the ship, everyone kept their eyes out for survivors. None were found. Captain Dameron ordered the men to try and recover anything valuable to be traded at the next port. The crew was able to hoist up several wine barrels but nothing else of value was able to be salvaged from the wreckage. The crew eventually began to drift down below decks to prepare for breakfast.

The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon. Rey glanced into the mist with a frown. She heard the soft whisper again, calling her name. 

_ Rey. _

She was about to head back below deck with the others when she spotted a small wooden box bobbing on the water. 

_ Rey. _

She grabbed some cargo netting from the deck and threw it in the direction of the box. Luck was on her side and she managed to snare the box on her first try. She hauled the net back on board and untangled the box from the netting. She knelt down to examine it. The box was about a foot long and only a few inches wide. It was plain wood and there were no markings on the outside. She unfastened the small brass clasp.

_ Rey. _

She lifted the lid and stared in confusion at the piece of metal before her. What was this thing? It looked like the hilt to a sword. She reached to touch it and a vision of the island from her dreams flashed into her mind. She quickly pulled back her hand and slammed the lid shut. She needed a more private place to examine this. Luckily,  _ The Resistance  _ was due to dock at the port in Takodana tomorrow. She would have plenty of time and privacy to examine it there.

\---

The trade winds blew  _ The Resistance _ into port at Takodana a few hours ahead of schedule. Rey had managed to hide the small wooden box inside her bag tucked amid her spare clothes. 

As she made her way onto the upper deck, Rey spied Captain Dameron among the men unloading cargo. She walked up to him.

“Captain, thank you for the transport. I’m sure Maz will be happy to hear that her cargo made it safely to Mos Eisley.” She held out her hand to shake Poe’s but he grabbed her into a hug instead.

“Any time, old friend. Give Maz my best.” Poe said.

“You’re not going to stop by the bar?” Rey asked with a frown.

“No, we are going to unload this cargo and get back out there again. I have a job lined up in Naboo and with the pirates out there I don’t want to wait until dark to sail out.”

“Why do you think he attacked that ship last night?” Rey asked.

“Why? He’s a pirate. They don’t need a reason.  _ Chaos _ is their reason,” Poe said.

“It doesn’t make any sense to me. How could someone be like that?” Rey wondered.

“Well next time I’m boarded by pirates, I will be sure and ask one.” Poe winked at her and she laughed.

“Alright Captain. Until next time.” Rey said stepping onto the plank and making her way to the dock. 

She wound through the streets of Takodana with a smile on her face. Being on the ocean always made Rey happy. She was so close to being able to afford a small boat of her own. At this rate she would never be able to afford anything as grand as  _ The Resistance,  _ but that didn’t matter _.  _ All she wanted was a small sailboat that she could handle on her own, without having to worry about a crew. She just wanted to be able to drift on the ocean without worrying about anything or anybody. 

She walked into the arched entrance to Maz’s bar. The bar itself looked more like an old stone temple than a traditional pub. Perhaps it was the ambiance of the rough, cavernous stone interior that attracted the smugglers, merchants and people of questionable moral character to the bar. Oh perhaps, it was just Maz.

Maz Kanata was part spunky bar owner, part mother hen and Rey suspected, part pirate. She had owned the bar in Takodana for almost forty years and always had a steady flow of customers. Maz attracted all walks of life and she treated each customer with respect. Many of the bars in this district wouldn’t allow sailors or dock workers into their establishments. Maz was more than happy to provide service to anyone with the coin to pay for it. 

In her years working for Maz, Rey had observed that she had a knack for dealing with people. It was almost like she could sense things before they happened. She would be able to diffuse a flight before it turned into an all out brawl. She walked around with a blaster on one hip and a vibroblade on the other. She could certainly hold her own on the rare occasions when someone dared start a fight in her bar. Once, Rey had watched Maz throw a punch that knocked a man twice her size out stone cold.

It was past midday as Rey made her way into the bar. Maz already had a few customers and regulars well into their cups. She stepped behind the bar and slung her bag over a hook. 

“Hey Maz!” Rey called to the other end of the bar. 

“How’s my ale?” Maz called back.

“Safely in the hands of the drunks of Mos Eisley.” Rey said. She grabbed an apron and tied it tightly over the front of her dress, emphasizing her tiny waist. When the customers weren’t looking, she quickly adjusted her breasts in her corset. Tip money, after all, was very important. Rey was lucky enough that Maz let her keep all of her tips. She had heard that many of the local bars made the employees turn over their tips at the end of the night to be “divided” up among the staff. It was because of Maz’s generous nature that Rey had been able to save up so much money toward her future sailboat.

“Any thrilling adventures on the high seas?” Maz asked as she wandered over.

“As a matter of fact, we saw pirates! The  _ Prince of Alderaan _ destroyed a merchant vessel.” Rey said.

One of the drunks from the bar perked up and said to the ladies, “That Kylo Ren is an evil man. Did I ever tell you the story about his red sword?” Rey politely nodded along as he retold the story about the red sword that she had heard a thousand times since starting work in Takodana.

Later that night, as Rey was wiping down the bartop and Maz was kicking out the last customer of the night, they started talking about him again.

“You know, I used to know him as a boy. He always had such sad eyes,” Maz said wistfully.

“Who?” Rey asked, confusion creeping across her features.

“Kylo Ren. Of course he went by Ben back then. Back before he went bad. Back before he killed his father.” Maz’s voice drifted off.

“He killed his own father?” Rey gasped out in horror, “What kind of monster does that?”

Maz shrugged her shoulders and didn’t answer. Rey didn’t press her for any more details when she noticed Maz’s eyes glistening with unshed tears. She was sure there was more to this story. She wondered what it was but was afraid to ask. The pair of ladies finished cleaning down the bar in silence and Rey headed upstairs to her room.

\---

Once she was safely back in her room, Rey set her bag down on her bed and pulled out the wooden box. She sat cross legged on the bed, staring at the box for several minutes, gathering the courage to open it. With a deep breath she lifted the lid. She wrapped her hand around the cool metal of the object and picked it up out of the box. Nothing happened. There was no vision. No voice calling her name. She almost felt foolish for expecting something to happen. She shifted the object between both hands. It was surprisingly light. Holding it out in front of her, she pressed a switch and gasped as a bright blue beam shot out the top of it. She very nearly dropped it. She held her hand close to the beam and felt the heat coming off it. The weapon was quietly humming.

“A lightsaber!” Rey whispered. She had thought that lightsabers were just tales told to small gullible children. If lightsabers were real, then were the Jedi? Growing up in Jakku she heard about the Jedi. They were some kind of monks who had mystical powers and carried lightsabers. They had been dead for thousands of years. Had this sword belonged to one of them?

Rey stood and took a few experimental swipes of the blade. She accidentally slashed the stone of the bedroom wall and it left a large black burn mark behind. Panicking, Rey turned off the weapon and set it back in the box and closed the lid. She was too tired to think. Being up all night worrying about the pirate attack and then working a full shift at the bar was finally starting to catch up to her. She stepped out of her boots and skirt and slowly unlaced her corset. She changed into a simple cotton nightgown and climbed into bed. She was asleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

That night she dreamed of her island, as always, but this time it was different. An ocean. Endless dark blue waves crashing against the shore of a small green island. An ancient tree, twisted in the mist. A cave. A man standing on the shore looking at her, his dark hair blowing in the breeze. The man again, standing in front of her, holding a lightsaber with a red blade. He was running toward her, angry. His black cape was blowing in the ocean breeze. A clash of blades, red and blue. Thunder and lightning as they dueled on the beach. Tripping in the sand. The man’s body on top of hers. Limbs tangled. His lips on her throat, hands ripping the bodice of her dress. Her hands in his hair. A voice softly calling her name. Rey. _ Rey. Come find me. _

Rey sat up in bed, her heart racing. She was covered in sweat and there was an embarrassing wetness between her thighs. She looked over at the box with the lightsaber.

_ What is going on? _


End file.
